


Heterochromic Love

by Tairulz



Series: Tairulz's Komahina Stories [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, Multi, Non Despair AU, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, did I over tag?, i'll add tags as i go, oh well, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: 'Soul Mate AU where everybody is born with heterochromia - Your right eye is your own natural colour but your left is the colour of your soul mates. And it's only once you meet and recognise your own eye staring back at you that your eyes change to match.'werewolfzero - tumblrFeel free to request a chapter about this prompt for any Danganronpa pairing you like. (Yes I will do pairings more the once if requested)Note: V3 REQUESTS ARE NOW OPEN! I've finished the game, so now all characters from any part of DR are open for requesting





	1. Komahina (Komaeda x Hinata)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on the internet and I really really liked it so I wanted to write it.
> 
> Thanks to NekoDarkShadow for the title suggestion. I had no idea what to name this so I appreciate it. :)
> 
> The first chapter is Komahina because they are my OTP and I love the pairing.
> 
> As mentioned in the summary, I'm taking requests for other DR pairings to write this prompt for, if no one does I'll just write my own pairing for now. (If you have a scenario in mind feel free to share, if not that's fine)
> 
> This is the first time I'm posting a chapter on my phone and I'm not used to doing it this way. So if it turns out a bit messy that's why. I'll edit the best I can until I get computer wifi.
> 
> As usual I own nothing. Enjoy :)

_The world sure was strange._

That was what Hajime Hinata thought as he walked down the street. He observed other people as he walked, most people he passed had two different eye colours, some lucky few had eye colours both the same.

This is the way it had always been since as long as Hajime could remember. From birth your right eye was your own natural colour, but your other left eye was the exact shade of your soul mates. And once you met and recognised your soul mate, then both your natural eyes would change to their natural colour. There were special eye patches available for those who weren't quite ready to find their soul mate yet.

Hajime no exception. His right eye was a golden brown colour, but his other eye wasn't. It was a pale grey-green. 

For a while he thought it could have been his long time friend Chiaki, but since her natural eye was a soft pink that wasn't possible. His other friends Peko and Fuyuhiko were lucky, they had discovered they were soul mates at an early age since they had grown up together.

He wasn't sure how to feel about finding his soul mate. On one hand he was excited and looking forward to it, and couldn't wait to find out who he'd spend the rest of his life with. On the other hand, he was a little scared of the sheer amount of possibilities. Would his soul mate be a movie star? A musician? It made him a little nervous is not knowing. 

He'd vented his insecurities often enough to Chiaki, and he was so thankful for her support. She listened to him patiently every time and took the time to reassure him that everything would be fine, and he'd find his soul mate eventually.

All he had to do was find someone with a pale grey-green right eye, and his own golden brown on the left. Simple, right?

Wrong. Brown was easy enough to find, which made him feel a little sorry for people with brown eyes that had brown eyed soul mates. It was the pale grey-green that was the challenge.

Everyone with green eyes that he'd seen were shades too dark, or close but the wrong shade entirely, which meant that whoever his soul mate was had a pretty rare eye colour. And as much as Hajime loved the unique colour, it was also especially frustrating because it meant it would take _forever_ to find them.

He approached his high school. Hajime attended Hopes Peak Academy, which was an elite institution that was very expensive to get into. Hajime had barely been able to afford, it but had jumped at the chance to attend.

Surprisingly, had had made friends with quite a few of the other students, Chiaki and pretty much her entire class (unfortunately Hajime was in a different class then them this year) had warmed up to Hajime quite well, and nowadays they hung out regularly.

He entered the academy gates for another day, and it turned out to be just like any other regular school day. After school, however, is when things changed. 

Hajime and Chiaki were walking out of the academy together, when Chiaki spoke out of nowhere.

"I think I found your soulmate." She announced, casually as one would discuss the weather.

If Hajime had been drinking something, he would have choked.

"A-are you serious?"

"Would I lie?" She puffed her cheeks out.

"No, no of course not." He quickly amended, holding both hands up in surrender. "But how did you find them?"

"It's a 'he' actually."

"Oh, a guy huh?"

"You're not upset?" She asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Cause it's another guy. You don't care about that sort of thing do you?"

"Of course not, it's my _soul mate_ We're talking about. I wouldn't care if it was a boy, girl, or an alien that dropped from another planet."

Chiaki raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe a bit of an exaggeration." Hajime admitted. "But you get my point. I'm just happy I have a soul mate at all."

"I'm glad yore happy." Chiaki smiled. "Because you're about to meet him."

"What?! Now?"

"Yes now, you wouldn't believe how long it took me to find him."

She looked oddly more annoyed then usual at that statement.

"Chiaki are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just..." She sighed. "Here, I'll explain."

They stopped under a tree just outside of the school, and Chiaki pulled out her phone.

"He was right under my nose the whole time." She grumbled.

She showed him a picture.

"His name is Nagito Komaeda, and he's a member of my class."

Hajime looked at the picture. Fluffy white hair, pale skin, this boy was very attractive. Once the picture had been shown, they both set of walking once again.

"So how come it took so long to find him if he was right there in your class?" 

"That's why it annoyed me so much, he was right there the whole time and I never noticed." Chiaki gave a small huff.

"He's... An odd character. He talks to people, but he usually doesn't let people get too close to him. That's why it took me so long to notice, because he didn't let me get close enough for long enough to study his eyes properly until now." The pinkette explained.

"I see." Hajime said. "How is he odd?"

"He's a bit of a loner, and well... Doesn't seem to have a lot of self confidence." Chiaki answered.

"So then how'd you get close to him?"

"I can be very persistent." Chiaki replied blankly.

Oh boy, was that true. Chiaki love video games, and frequently entered (and won) tournaments. Once Hajime had beat her at a game by complete accident, nothing more then a one time fluke, and Hajime didn't think he had ever seen her look so betrayed. She didn't stop calling rematches until she beat him, which actually didn't take very long after she stopped pouting.

"O...kay then. So how'd you get him to meet me?" Hajime asked.

"With a lot of convincing." Chiaki answered. "Like I said, he doesn't have a lot of confidence in himself, so it took a bit to convince him that you actually _existed_ , let alone wanted to meet him."

Hajime was about to speak, but since he sensed Chiaki wasn't quite done talking yet, so he stayed silent.

"But despite that, Nagito can be a very kind and loyal person, he just needs someone to support him and help him see he really is worth something." She finished with a smile.

While they were talking, they had travelled quite a distance, and were fast approaching a cafe that they both went to often.

"He's in here." Chiaki said, opening the door. "Oh, and I lied. Sorry."

Hajime, who had walked in first, turned to her suspiciously.

"About what?"

With absolutely no expression on her face, she answered.

"He doesn't know you're his soul mate. Good luck."

With that, Chiaki closed the door and walked of down the street.

"WHAT!?"

He accidentally let that out a it louder then he intended, causing a few people to look at him. After a few seconds, they all lost interest and went back to their business. 

"Can I help you sir?"

Hajime turned, to see a waitress looking at him.

"Ah sorry, that was a bit louder that I thought." He apologised.

"If you don't mind me asking, did that young woman give you some bad news?"

"No, nothing of the sort, she just tricked me. I came her to meet someone and she only jut informed me they don't know who I am."

"Oh, so it's like a surprise date?" That's so cute." The waitress laughed. "Anyway, do you know who you're looking for?"

"Yes." Hajime answered. "A slim, pale young man with white hair, he'd be about my age. Is he here?" 

One affirmative and only a few steps later, they had approached the boy Hajime had described. And Hajime had to admit, goddamn, did the picture do him no justice.

"I'll be back to take your orders. Good luck." The last two words were said in a whisper to Hajime as the waitress disappeared to serve other customers.

Hajime sat down on the other side of the table. The other- no, Nagito, had yet to look up at him. Instead he was wringing his hands nervously, and fiddling with his green coat sleeves.

Looks like he was going to have to talk first.

"Excuse me? Are you Nagito Komaeda?"

Nagito briefly looked up, then returned to his coat sleeves.

"Yes, that's me. Are you the one Chiaki told me to meet here? Ah, Hajime was it?"

"Yeah that's me, I'm Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you."

He extended a hand over the table. After a few seconds of silence, he was ready to take his hand back.

But then Nagito looked up. Brown and grey-green eyes met the other pair. Their was a brief moment where he couldn't see anything, and the next thing Hajime knew, he was staring into two beautiful grey-green ones instead of bi-coloured. 

The look on Nagito's face was one of absolute wonder, like a man lost in the desert finding an oasis. Eyes were wide and his jaw was slack.

"A-are... are you my...?"

Hajime was equally shocked.

"I... I think so..."

Nagito grasped the extended hand tightly. And before Hajime knew it he was yanked upwards, around the table, and pulled into a tight embrace. People around the cafe saw the eyes change and they clapped and cheered at the meeting of two soul mates.

"Hey! What..."

Hajime trailed off when he felt wet drops against his shoulder, and Nagito had buried his head in Hajime shoulder. Did that mean...?

"Hey, are you okay?"

He heard a sniffle in reply.

"I'm sorry... I'm just so happy. I... I didn't think i'd get a soul mate a-and well... I'm sorry I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all."

Hajime chuckled , and tightened his own arms around Nagito.

"It's perfectly okay. You have no idea how happy I am to meet you."

"You... You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"No, I wouldn't be that cruel. Not to the most beautiful soul mate I could get ask for."

Another sniffle was heard.

"Ah, sorry. Was that to much to soon?"

"... Not at all, it's just, I'm so..."

"Happy?" Hajime finished for him.

"Y-yeah..."

Finally, they pulled away, still holding hands. Hajime wiped Nagito's eyes with his other thumb. 

"So, do you want to stay and talk for a while?" Hajime asked.

Nagito nodded enthusiastically.

They sat back down, still holding hands with one hand each and intertwining their fingers. Both left their other hand free to hold the menus.

"Hello boys! And congratulations. What can I get for you?"

It was the same waitress from before. Hajime went to pull out this wallet, but the waitress stopped him.

"No, no! All your food and drinks here today are completely free of charge, a gift from us in the cafe in order to congratulate you both on this special occasion."

Both boys smiled at each other, still gripping each other's hand tightly.

This looked like the start of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Soudam - Part 1 (Souda x Gundham)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda gets a surprise concerning his soul mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read my other stories, don’t worry i will update them as well as this one, i have no intention of abandoning them. 
> 
> I have a request for a Soudam chapter, so here i go. This is my first time writing for this pairing, so i hope i do ok.
> 
> Oh, one important notice:  
> Since everyone knows what this series will be about, so i didn’t think i’d have to reinstate the rules each and every chapter. So from now on I’m going to write under the assumption that’s is just a given thing that everyone (characters) knows and accepts.
> 
> Ps. I’m a sucker for Komahina, goddamn those loveable dorks, i just had to mention them in this one (and probably most others when one isn’t paired with someone else) XD
> 
> It is also a little (a lot haha oops) longer then last chapter, but in order to tell the story i had in mind, it had to be.
> 
> Someone asked how i’d write people with two eye colours such as Tanaka, and well i think i have a solution to that:
> 
> The one with two eye colours has a ring of the second colour around their natural right eye, signalling two eye colours, until they find their soulmate and their left eye switches back to their second natural eye colour and the ring disappears.
> 
> Whereas the other soulmate’s left eye is half on one colour and half of the other, signalling their soul mate has two different eye colours.
> 
> Does that sound good? I hope so.
> 
> Enjoy the story :)

Souda had been feeling particularly gutted today. He had just found out that Sonia, the one that he was convicted was the love of his life…

They weren’t meant to be after all. His lovely Sonia, the most precious girl he had ever laid eyes on, was meant for some _other_ guy.

He had found out in the most unexpected way too. Through Chiaki of all people. She hadn’t even done it knowingly either.

Sonia and Chiaki had been in casual conversation, and eventually in that conversation the topic had turned to soul mates.

Some people didn’t want to find their soul mates for whatever various personal reasons, or just wanted their privacy. So for those people special eyepatches were available so that you could cover the desired eye. You could even customise them and everything, and have whatever colour, shape, and/or design eyepatch you wanted.

Sonia had been wearing one, a pretty green one to match her favourite dress. Chiaki wanted to go out looking for her soul mate, so she had asked Sonia, while still respecting her privacy, the sweet girl, if her soul mate’s eyes were pink.

Souda had an eyepatch too, and refused to look underneath it (and hadn’t for years), convinced and adamant that Sonia was the only one for him. He, who had been sitting nearby with Hajime and his soul mate Nagito, had tuned into the conversation, desperate to know. And oh how he regretted that, when he heard Sonia’s reply.

_‘I’m sorry Chiaki, unfortunately my soul mate’s eyes aren’t any shade of pink at all.’_

Soda, despite his crazy looks and excitable attitude, was very emotionally sensitive. And in the shock of the moment, and the heartbreak of losing any chance of getting the girl he had been pursuing for years, had ran out of there. He later denied to anyone who asked that he had cried, even though he did, a lot.

He wanted to cry now just thinking about it.

Which is why he had currently dragged his soul friend Hajime (after the brunette had found him crying on a street corner a few roads away) out to a nearby bar to make himself feel better. There was just one problem… it wasn’t working. Each time he’d feel a bit better, he’d remember the reason he came here, and then he’d start crying again until he felt a bit better. And thus continued the vicious cycle.

“How are you doing Souda?” He heard Hajime ask.

“It’s just…” He sniffled, taking a sip of his drink, grimacing at the taste. “M-miss Sonia, my precious Sonia… is…”

“I know, it sucks.” Hajime agreed.

“How would you know?!” Soda wailed. “You’ve already found your soul mate!”

“That’s true.” Hajime nodded. “And you know what? Even if i hadn’t, i’d still be here to support you right now.”

“Though you just _had_ to go out and grab the creepiest lanky bastard you could find didn’t you?” Souda grumbled. 

“Souda…” Hajime started in a warning tone. “Just because you don’t like Nagito…”

Knowing how defensive Hajime was of his soul mate, and how _sickeningly_ (and adorably when he wasn’t drunk and upset) in love the two were, Souda dropped the argument before it began.

“Okay, okay…”

That placated Hajime for the time being. For a while after that, the only sounds the two made were Souda’s sobs and the downing of alcohol as Souda was quickly making his way to a bad hangover. It took a little bit for his drunken mind to work out that Hajime wasn’t drinking as much as he was.

“Hey, why arrentchaa drinking with meeeee?” He whined, half slurring and ordering another drink.

“Because I have to get home to Nagito at some point, which also means i’ll have to be able to _drive_ home.” Came the answer.

“Fiiiine…” He pouted. 

At some point or another after that, Souda needed to go to the bathroom. So with a slurred explanation to Hajime, the two of them set off towards what the pinkette thought was the bathroom.

He was walking a bit faster then Hajime, and since Souda was so drunk he didn’t notice that instead of the bathroom he had wandered towards the road outside.

Then many things happened at once.

“Hey Souda look out!”

“OUCH!”

Soda felt something bite his foot, causing him to fall backwards in pain. Then a new voice cackles through the silence.

“Foolish mortal!”

VROOM.

As the car passed by, even the very drunken Souda had worked out what had just happened.

_He had almost died._

“Soda! Are you okay?!”

Hajime helped him stand up. 

“Oh my god Hajime, ohmygod!” He shrieked. “Didya *hic* did ya see that?! I could have _died!_ ”

Then he felt something run across his foot.

“Ah! What was that? Was that a spider?!”

“Of course not, fool!”

There was that voice again. Both boys turned to see a rather strange individual standing there. Large coat, mostly dark clothing, and a long purple scarf that almost reached the floor. He was also wearing a privacy eyepatch. Currently he was bent down to pick something up off of the floor.

“Who are you?” Souda asked.

The stranger stood, ignoring Souda and cradling something gently in both hands. He instead turned his gaze to Hajime.

“Greetings singularity, i hope this evening finds you in good health.”

“Hey Gundham.” Hajime casually greeted back.

“You know him?” Souda asked, surprised.

“Yes.” Hajime confirmed. “Souda, this is Gundham Tanaka, he runs the local pet shop. Gundham, this is my childhood friend, Souda Kazuichi.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance mortal.” Was Gundham’s next sentence.

“Nice to meet you too.” Soda replied, leaning against Hajime for support.

Gundham looked at him.

“Is your companion unwell?” He asked, directing the question to Hajime.

“He’s ok, mostly. He’s just a bit drunk.”

“I see.” Gundham nodded. “He is intoxicated from consuming the devil’s liquid. For what purpose?”

“He found out that his soul mate wasn’t who he wanted it to be.”

Gundham nodded again.

“Ah yes, intoxication in order to heal wounds inflicted on one’s heart. As i understand mortal often do this in futile attempts to drown their sorrows.”

Used to Gundham’s way of speaking, Hajime simply nodded, while Souda was confused.

“So, hey, uh… thanks for saving me.” Souda said.

“Hahaha, it is of no trouble to me! For what is this world but a barren wasteland if there is not a sufficient amount of mortals to serve my every whim! Hahahahaha!”

“Uhh…”

“Gundham’s a nice person, he just has a… unique way of speaking.” Hajime explained.

Souda nodded clumsily.

Then he thought of something.

“So if it wasn’t a spider what was it?”

“Fool!” Gundham exclaimed. “It was not a mere spider! What you felt bite your foot was in fact one of my four dark devas of destruction! It has preserved your life, so be thankful!”

“Preserved…?”

“If my dark deva had not brought pain upon your foot, you would not have fallen out of the way of that moving vehicle.”

“That’s so cool! Wait… devas?”

“That’s right! My loyal and fearsome four dark devas of destruction will someday aid me when i rule this world.”

And then, out of his scarf came four hamsters, just sitting there calmly.

“Whoa! Hamsters in his scarf?!” Soda exclaimed.

“Not just ordinary hamsters! These are my unique and powerful four dark devas of destruction.” Gundham repeated.

Soda was starting to feel dizzy. He shook Hajime’s arm.

“Dude, can we go home now?”

Hajime looked at his friend, and saw that he wasn’t looking to good. He nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go, i’ll take you home.”

They said goodbye to Gundham, and made their way to Hajime’s car.

“Wait, so your not letting me stay at your place? Why?”

“Because.” Hajime answered. “Last time i did you kept whining about your failed romances and complaining when me and Nagito were within a metre of each other. We couldn’t even _hold hands_ without a complaint.”

They got situated in the car, and Hajime drove Souda home. Hajime and Souda also said their goodbyes, and Hajime was off, driving home to spend the rest of the night with his soul mate.

The next morning:

Waking up was painful. Soda felt exhausted, and he had a _killer_ headache. 

This is why he shouldn’t go out drinking. Ugh why did he do that to himself?

Oh no… bad thought, _bad thought!_

Oh shit, now he remembered why he went drinking. He wanted to start crying all over again. But, sadly, he had a job to do. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t afford to sit around all day and mope.

He ran a mechanics repair shop, he spent his days tinkering with machinery and fixing things, and he loved it. Well, he loved it more when he wasn’t moping over failed romances.

In order not to cause an accident, he took the bus to work. When he arrived, it was business as usual. Fixing things, working on engines, and tinkering to his hearts content. 

Then, someone walked in the door, he turned to greet the customer as usual…. but then he saw who was standing there.

“I-it's _you_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was getting a bit long, so i’m splitting this into two parts. Part two _should_ be out within the week, so it shouldn't be too long.
> 
> I’’m gonna be out of wifi for the next few days, but as usual i’ll have my phone.
> 
> That’s all for now.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


	3. Soudam Part 2 (Gundham x Souda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part to my Soudam request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, i’ve been up visiting my grandmother.
> 
> And for those who are wondering about ‘The best app ever’, i have the next chapter almost finished. 
> 
> Would mechanics even repair animal feeders in pet shops? I have no idea, but for the sake of this universe/AU they do. I also have no idea if they work in the manner I’ve described, but once again for this story at least they do.
> 
> Ps. Yes, i used Gundham’s introductory sentence from DR3.
> 
> That’s all, enjoy the chapter :)

“H-how did _you_ find this place?!”

Souda was surprised. He didn’t expect this guy to show up at his shop.

“It’s you! Uh… what was your name again?”

“You gaze upon Gundham Tanaka the forbidden one. My four dark devas of destruction serve me at every turn so that we may one day may rule this world.” 

Well, a speech pattern like that was hard to forget, after all. So even though he was drunk Gundham had stood out.

 _‘Focus, Souda. You have a business to run.’_ He reminded himself.

“So, how can i help you today?” Soda asked. “Do you need something repaired?”

“That is indeed my business here today.” Gundham answered. “My singularity informed me that you are an expert in mechanical matters, is this correct?”

“Yeah, this is a mechanic’s shop, and I own this place… I’m sorry what’s this singularity thing?”

“One of the finest humans in this wretched world. I believe you humans call him Hajime Hinata.”

Wait, what?

“So, that means Hajime told you i was here?” Souda asked.

“Indeed. I am in need of assistance of the mechanical variety, and my singularity informed me that you are the best individual for the task. Is he not correct?”

“That depends. What is it you need me to do?”

“Some of the feeding machines responsible for dispensing sustenance to the precious animals in my store have not been working to their fullest capacity, and are on the verge of breaking down completely. So before more disaster occurs, i wish to enlist a mechanic to improve, and possibly even improve the animal feeders so that my animals can get an appropriate amount of food.” 

It took a few seconds for Souda to take in all of that speech. But he quickly understood what Gundham was asking.

“So you’re pet feeding machines aren’t working? I can certainly fix that.”

“When can you commence the repairs, mortal?”

“When would be the best time for you?”

“…good question.” Gundham thought for a moment. “Are you available tomorrow at the sixth hour after noon?”

“… six o’clock tomorrow night.” He corrected, seeing Souda’s confused face.

“Sure, that works fine.”

“Hahaha, very well then!” Soda jumped a little at the sudden volume. “Myself and my four dark devas shall be awaiting your arrival. Farewell.”

With that, Gundham walked out of the mechanic shop.

“Uhh…bye?”

Well, that was certainly a most interesting encounter, wasn’t it? Souda shook his head, and went out the back to work on a car a customer had bought to fix the other day.

TOMORROW:

After work, he prepared to go down to the animal shop. He was equipped with his usual toolbox. He took it every time he was called out for a job, to see if it was a simple fix he could do then and there. If not, he usually took whatever needed looking at back to the shop. He thought about hiring another mechanic to work under him once or twice, but never got around to it.

He soon arrived at Gundham’s pet shop. Looking around, it was certainly an impressive place. There were a wide variety of pets of many different sizes and breeds, and each and every one had been given a fancy looking comfortable place to sleep in. It looked like the pets were well taken care of. Not to mention all the toys, quality food, and other equipment.

This pet shop was also bigger then most. Souda had heard of a famous pet shop, but he had never actually gone there himself. Now that he had step foot in the place, he admitted that it was indeed very impressive place like the rumours said.

He had never seen or found out anything about the owner though. Last night he had been too drunk to connect the dots, but now he knew that Gundham was the owner, and from the looks of this place he was an exceptionally good owner too.

“Hahaha! At last you have arrived!”

“Ahhh!” Souda jumped, startled.

He turned around to see Gundham standing there, hamsters and all.

“How did you… never mind. So where’s the stuff you need me to fix?”

Gundham showed him around the store, giving him a tour whilst showing him which animal feeders needed fixing. He had to admit that Gundham would actually make a pretty good tour guide. Usually he was on the verge of falling asleep on the few occasions he went on museum tours, but something about Gundham’s enthusiasm, or maybe it was just his voice, but even though it was a pet shop he actually had fun touring the place.

After that, Souda made his decision.

“Hmm… okay, here’s what i’ll do. I’ll take the damaged feeders with me back to the shop. Then in a few days time you come pick them up with the payment, how does that sound?”

Gundham nodded.

“Very well, these are acceptable terms.”

And with that, the two men shook hands. As Souda left, Gudham watched with interest. The dark devas were sitting on his shoulders as usual.

“…I sense something different about that mortal.”

The devas chattered in his ears.

“That is an absurd possibility, my devas… but still a possibility nonetheless.”

Meanwhile, Souda spent the next few days fixing the animal feeders and improving them where he could. He actually had fun, and well, Gundham wasn’t the worst looking. He was actually cute, in a dark mysterious sort of way.

 _‘Where the hell did that thought come from?!’_

Well, just because someone looked good, it doesn’t mean anything had to happen. It was like looking at art in a museum, just because it looked good it doesn’t mean anything other then a general observation.

…so why did his stomach twist at the thought?

Gundham had actually called a couple of times in the last few days, to check on the progress of his animal feeders. From what Gundham had said, he had been feeding the animals by hand. He had to admit, that was one dedicated guy.

It felt like betraying Sonia. For so long he had loved her so much, had been devoted her for so long. He had to admit finding out stung, it was heartbreaking. But, if thats the way things were, then he hated to admit it, but he had no choice.

He was sitting in his shop, tinkering and putting the final touches on the last animal feeder, when he heard the door open. He looked up, and Gundham was standing there, clothed in his same usual attire.

“Greetings, mortal repairman! I, Tanaka the forbidden one, have returned to check on the status of my animal sustenance providers.”

“I just finished them actually.” Soda answered, placing the feeders in a box and handing them over to Gundham.

Gundham picked one up out of the box, and inspected it briefly.

“I commend you, for this is indeed a fine repair job. My singularity was correct in directing me to this place.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Soda scratched the area under the edge of his eyepatch.

As if on cue, Gundham’s four dark devas popped out of his scarf. Two crawled over to Souda and quickly climbed up, while the other two remained on Gundhams shoulder, but started climbing to.

“Ah! It tickles, what are they doing?!” Souda shrieked.

“I… I am not aware! My devas do not usually act so peculiar… my dark devas what are you doing?!” Gundham answered, directing the last part towards his hamsters.

Both pairs of hamsters had climbed just above each boys ears, and were chewing like their lives depended on it. Souda was shrieking hysterically, terrified that the hamsters would eat his ear or something. Whereas Gundham was mostly calm (a lot calmer then Souda at least), and simply trying to understand why the dark devas were behaving so oddly.

What both boys didn’t realise, is that it wasn’t the the boys themselves that the devas were chewing at…

It was the eye patches they were both wearing.

While Souda was still shrieking, Gundham didn’t realise what his devas were doing until the material was sliding off his face. He looked up and saw that his other two devas had done the same to Souda.

“Why have my devas….?”

Despite Souda’s shrieking and flailing, the two devas that were perched on him didn’t budge in the slightest, and were now calmly sitting on his shoulder as if the mechanic were standing perfectly still.

“Cease squirming mortal!” Gundham said. “My devas have stopped movement.”

It took a few seconds for Souda to register through his panicking, but soon enough he slowed down to inspect the furry creatures, who sure enough were sitting still on his shoulder.

“So then what was that about…?”

Soda asked, scratching at his face. He trailed off when he noticed the lack of eye covering.

“Whoa! Your hamsters took out my eye patch? But why?”

“They have done the same to me, see for yourself.”

Souda did as he said, and looked at the others face, but when he did…

He noticed more then the lack of eyepatch.

“Oh… my… god…”

He gazed into the others eyes, and realised they perfectly matched his own, well they did, until Gundham noticed to.

“Hahahaha! Excellent work, my dark devas! You have uncovered my destined one!”

It took a few seconds, but once Souda got over his shock he registered exactly what happened.

“Holy crap!… oh my god you’re my soul mate!”

Without thinking (Souda was prone to being rather impulsive), he pulled Gundham into the embrace. He wouldn’t admit he was crying. Meanwhile, the other was not so happy about the spontaneous hug.

“Y-you fool! A barrier stand around myself, independent of my will! It can only be taken down when…”

It took a few seconds of Gundham panicking about an invisible barrier to realise nothing was happening. Once that fact was established, he slowly and hesitantly placed his own arms around the mechanic, who was currently bawling into his shirt.

After a few seconds of awkward hugging (with Souda crying and poor Gundham having no idea what to do), they separated. Souda wiped his hand with one of his jumpsuit sleeves. 

“I… i didn’t think i’d have another soul mate. I was so sure it was miss Sonia for so long…”

Gundham looked him up and down briefly.

“You have a rather unique appearance… Souda.”

“Is something wrong with my appearance? And don’t you normally call people mortals and stuff?” Souda asked.

“Fool!” Gundham exclaimed. “As if i would give such a mediocre term to my destined one that fate has bestowed upon me.”

Well, if Gundham was his soul mate, then he guessed he was going to have to get used to those speech patterns. But.. truth be told, he wasn’t completely over Sonia just yet. She was so perfect, she was nice, kind, and beautiful, and just… so perfect. 

But, Gundham wasn’t the worst person to have as a soul mate. He was fairly good looking, in an eccentric way. And despite seeming slightly intimidating at first, from the little Souda had learned about his, he seemed to be a loyal and dedicated person, with the way he treated his animals with such care and respect. And yeah, sure his speech was a little odd, but it wasn’t so bad once you got used to it. It would probably take some time to get over Sonia completely, but he was sure that being with Gundham would make him happy.

Gundham extended one hand, bringing Souda out of his thoughts.

“Well then, Souda…”

Souda took it with a small smile.

“Let us commence our lives together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took so long everyone. I’ve been spending a lot of time with my grandmother recently. 
> 
> I know i probably should have wrote more, but i was running out of ideas and this was getting a bit long as it was, so…. yeah i ended it here. I’m glad it’s finally done though. Again, sorry for making everyone wait.
> 
> I have a few requests to do, so i’ll get to work on those now.
> 
> Cya next chapter :)
> 
> Tairulz


End file.
